


Hold Back the Night

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Secret Snarry Swap 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: Dear Prompter, I hope you like your gift :)Written for Prompt #48 from Lilyseyes: Harry's crush on the Half-blood Prince has turned into an obsession and he keeps turning up everywhere Severus appears. Severus, who harbors his own deep feelings, decides to take matters into his own hands and scare Harry off by being aggressive himself at the annual Malfoy Yule party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter, I hope you like your gift :)
> 
> Written for Prompt #48 from Lilyseyes: Harry's crush on the Half-blood Prince has turned into an obsession and he keeps turning up everywhere Severus appears. Severus, who harbors his own deep feelings, decides to take matters into his own hands and scare Harry off by being aggressive himself at the annual Malfoy Yule party.

"No stalker today, Severus?" Lucius smirked as he raised the teacup to his lips. Severus handed his cloak to the hovering house-elf and glared at his friend. The house-elf bowed so low its large nose almost reached the ground. The elf Disapparated with a loud crack, leaving Severus in the presence of his hosts, Lucius and Narcissa.

"Don't even joke about that, Lucius," Severus said as he settled into an armchair. "Ever since I've been out of my coma, he's everywhere I go. He follows me around like a lost puppy searching for his master." Severus couldn't go anywhere without Potter appearing nearby. It was almost laughable the way he tried to hide. He did remember that Severus had been a spy for the best part of twenty years? Severus knew each and every instance of when Potter had followed him.

"Well I think it's adorable." Narcissa poured Severus out a cup of tea, black with lemon and no sugar, and handed him the glazed teacup. Severus noted the fine china had been brought out today and the coffee table was laden with plates of dainty cakes, scones and biscuits. They were after something, this wasn't just a social visit.

"Well, at least he won't follow me here." Severus sipped at his tea and allowed himself to relax somewhat. Malfoy Manor was probably the last place Potter would want to go to.

"Actually," said Narcissa, smiling broadly, "Harry Potter has accepted the invitation to our Yuletide Ball this year."

"You can't be serious! You invited Potter? Why?"

"We've invited him every year since the war," said Lucius. "But this is the first time he's accepted."

"And we all know the reason for that, don't we?" Narcissa added.

"Pray enlighten me," said Severus. 

"This is the first year _you'll_ be able to attend."

"But why would you invite Potter at all?" Severus continued.

"Our name doesn't carry the weight it once had," said Lucius, setting down his tea. "The war is over and we hope that by Harry Potter attending our party, the rest of the populace might see that it is time to forgive and forget."

Severus didn't think it would be so easy. It may have been three years since the war ended, but people's memories were long, especially for a race as long-lived as wizards. There were too many hurts, too many dead for it to be ever that simple.

When Severus had woken up six months ago to see the face of Harry Potter by his bedside, a Harry Potter dressed in Auror robes no less, he thought for sure he was going to be sent straight to Azkaban without a trial. He was mistaken; there hadn't even been a trial for the man who killed Dumbledore but he'd not been sent to prison either. It seemed he'd been tried i _n absentia_ and the verdict had been not guilty. His own memories that he'd given to Potter had cleared him of murdering Dumbledore, when it soon became apparent that Dumbledore had been dying anyway and it had been declared a mercy killing, not murder.

Potter too had been instrumental in keeping him out of prison, as Severus learned later when he'd been out of his coma and had pored over past copies of the _Daily Prophet_ , _Quibbler_ and any other newspaper or magazine he could get his hands on. Potter and his friends had defended him, citing that he was a spy for Dumbledore and had only gone back to the Dark Lord on the headmaster's orders. Severus' brief time as a real Death Eater seemed to have been swept under the rug, something he was eternally thankful for. It had been a youthful mistake and one he regretted every day since.

"I know there has been some _tension_ between you and the Potter boy," said Lucius. "But I am expecting you at our celebrations, Severus."

"Tension? Is that what you call it? Potter hates me, he has always hated me."

"Maybe in the past," mused Narcissa. "But I don't think that is true any longer. When you were in St. Mungo's in the coma, Harry Potter visited you every day."

"He didn't, did he?" That surprised Severus and sent a warm tendril curling in his chest.

Lucius nodded. "He did indeed, Severus. Now does that sound like the actions of a man who hates you? You haven't really talked to him since you recovered, have you? He no longer holds childish grudges. He's turned into a fine young man, and may I say quite the handsome one?"

"Lucius!" Narcissa rapped him on the arm. "What a thing to say!"

"It's just an observation, my dear. For Severus' benefit. He does have the eye for these things."

Severus snorted into his teacup. Lucius wasn't wrong there. Severus did have an eye for handsome young men and he'd already noticed what a delightful specimen of manhood Potter had turned into. He'd grown quite a bit in the three years since Severus had last seen him. Gone were the gangling, awkward limbs; instead, he'd grown into his body, and he moved with the grace of a dancer now. His eyes were still that same shade of bright emerald but he was still wearing those awful glasses that never really suited him. Potter's chest had broadened, filling out his Auror robes very nicely. His confidence had grown, too; he talked to Severus like an equal now, not a nervous schoolboy wary of getting detention. In short, he was the most fanciable man Severus had seen for quite some time.

"Do say you'll come to the party, Severus," said Narcissa. "I insist."

"Oh, yes, I'll be there," replied Severus. He smirked to himself and sipped his tea. Oh, yes, Severus was going to be there and he'd take care of Potter once and for all. It was going to be such fun.

* * *

Harry smoothed down his emerald green dress robes and handed his invitation to the house-elf standing at Malfoy Manor's front door. The elf was dressed in a dark blue pillowcase embroidered with a white peacock on the front. He scanned the gilt-edged card and nodded that Harry could now go inside the house. Harry took a deep breath and entered the hallway through the double doors.

His heart was beating too fast and his breathing was ragged. It was the first time he'd been back here after being held in the cellar those few years ago and he wondered if he'd made a mistake coming here. Maybe he hadn't been as ready to face his demons as he'd thought. He shook his head. Voldemort was long gone, the Malfoys had changed their ways (or had been seen to) and Harry was in no more danger here than he would be anywhere else. Harry smiled to himself – he was probably safer here than anywhere else because Snape was going to be here tonight. And if Harry knew anything, he knew now that Snape had always been his protector.

Snape was the sole reason he'd accepted the Malfoys' invitation. It had only been six months since Snape had emerged from the coma he'd been in after Nagini's bite and in that time Harry's crush had turned into an obsession. He spent every spare hour he wasn't working at Snape's bedside, hoping against hope that he would wake up. The healers had tried to prepare him for the worst; the coma had gone on so long it was unlikely that the man would ever wake up. And even if he did, there was no guarantee that he hadn't suffered some form of brain damage. 

But Harry hadn't given up hope. He'd kept his bedside vigil for three years and, six months ago, his prayers had been answered. When Snape woke up and saw Harry, he snorted with laughter. "I'm to see you for all eternity then, Potter? Is this Hell then?"

Harry grinned. "No, sir. You're in St. Mungo's. Welcome back."

Harry shook his head free of the memories and headed towards the ballroom, hoping that Snape had attended. He was best friends with the Malfoys and he was Draco's godfather, surely he would come to their Yule celebration party? Harry scanned the crowd as he entered the room. A string quartet on a small dais at the front of the room were playing a waltz and quite a few couples were dancing. It was difficult to search with so many dancers in the way.

Tables laden with food and drink were at the far end of the ballroom and some of the guests were helping themselves to the buffet of food and grabbing glasses of champagne or punch. Harry edged along the wall and headed to the buffet tables. He dipped the ladle in the punch bowl and helped himself to a glass of fruit punch. Holding the small glass in his hand, he turned and that was when he saw Snape.

His former professor was deep in conversation with Narcissa Malfoy; she must have said something amusing, for he threw his head back and laughed. Harry's throat suddenly went dry and his legs started to shake. Snape looked good enough to eat. Harry felt a curl of want settle in his lower belly at the sight. Rather than the black robes he normally sported, Snape was wearing dress robes of midnight blue, the cuffs and hems embroidered with Celtic knot work. A high collar hid his scars, but Harry knew where each and everyone one of them was. He'd been staring at them every day for the best part of three years.

Harry gulped down his punch and headed towards one of the open doors leading to the terrace to get some air, for his breathing was becoming rather strained. It was all very well to hope that Snape had attended the party, but now what? They weren't exactly friends and Harry didn't know what to say to the man he'd been obsessed with for years. He gripped the balustrade on the terrace and took a few deep breaths. There was a quarter moon hanging low in the sky and the stars were scattered like diamonds on black silk.

"Auror Potter," came the deep velvety voice he'd heard in his dreams for more years than he could count.

Harry turned, his heart hammering a strange tune against his ribs. "Professor Snape, sir."

Snape turned to the open glass door behind him; he waved his wand, drew the curtains closed and then closed and warded the door itself. Harry swallowed thickly as Snape prowled toward him, like a large predator seeking its prey, until they were almost nose to nose.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know, Potter?" Snape hissed, close to his ear. They were so close that Harry could smell the man's cologne or aftershave. Something with a hint of sandalwood. He breathed it in, breathed in the scent of the man beside him, his head swimming.

"Um, know what, sir?" Harry gabbled, his mind going blank.

"I was a spy for the best part of twenty years. Did you really think I wouldn't know when I was being followed? Everywhere I turn, there you are. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, even Muggle London. I toyed with making a formal complaint to your superiors but then I thought about it and realised there was something I wanted much more than you being hauled before a disciplinary committee."

"Oh? And what was that, sir?" asked Harry.

"You," said Snape, his eyes glittering in the candlelight. Harry's eyes widened as Snape drew even closer to him and pressed his mouth against Harry's in a fervent kiss. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Snape's waist, tugging the man even nearer to him. How long had he imagined this? How long had he hoped for this, dreamt of this? Too long, and now it was really happening. No longer a dream or a fantasy. He didn't have to imagine how Snape fitted against him, didn't have to imagine the sounds they were both making, groans and mewls that all translated to much the same thing: _don't stop_. Didn't have to imagine the press of Snape's hard cock pressed against his body.

Nothing he imagined could have prepared him for the reality of it. Snape seemed to be everywhere, enclosing Harry in bliss. Hands wandered down his back, even lower, squeezing his arse, and Harry moaned anew into their joined mouths. Snape took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Harry's now open mouth and he almost fell to the floor when the felt the first tangle of their tongues. Saliva dripped down their chins; their kiss wasn't soft or romantic. It was messy and forceful, frantic with need. Snape thrust his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth, his arms never leaving Harry's body for a second and Harry was thrusting his hips against Snape, the pressure a welcome relief against his aching cock.

Snape pulled away from their kiss, almost making Harry wail with disappointment.

"Why aren't you pushing me away?" Snape asked with genuine surprise.

"Are you mad? Why would I push you away? I've wanted this for ages. I've wanted you."

"You have?"

"Yes!" Harry cried out and, angling his head up and pulling Snape's down so that they could continue kissing, but Snape still pulled away.

"Don't you want me?" Harry asked, pouting.

"Don't pout. Someone might see and put it on a statue of you. Then you'll be sorry."

Harry chuckled despite himself.

"It's not that," said Snape. "I want you. Desperately. But I don't want to be caught fucking you on the Malfoys' terrace like some hormonal teenager."

Harry almost swooned on hearing the word 'fucking' from that gravelly voice.

"Where then?"

"I have a guest suite. I'm staying the night."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry hooked his arms through Snape's and Apparated them both to the upstairs landing.

Snape was looking a bit green around the gills. 

"Sorry about that, I should have asked you first. Now, which room's yours?"

"This way," said Snape, leading them down a corridor, then up a different one. "You do know that the Malfoys have anti-Apparation wards on this manor? How did you manage to do that?"

Harry shrugged. Wards were easy, he could sense where they overlapped or hadn't quite covered the area they were supposed to. But he didn't want to talk about magic. They had much more important things to do tonight. Maybe more than once. His cock twitched in his trousers, as if agreeing to Harry's plans.

Snape pushed open a door and waved Harry inside. As he stepped through, Snape waved his wand and a fire lit itself in the fireplace and all the candles and lanterns in the room came to life, casting everything in a mellow glow. There was a large four-poster bed dominating the room, with navy-blue velvet curtains and coverlet. The bed was so high off the ground that there were a set of small steps leading up to it.

Harry didn't really see any other furniture before Snape was upon him once more, pressing their bodies close and kissing Harry breathless. They undressed each other as they kissed, hands undoing buttons and knots, as if they each needed to feel skin on skin.

They stopped, breathless, when they were both down to trousers and boots. Snape's gaze raked Harry from head to toe, then back up again and settled on his groin. Harry's cock jerked at the scrutiny. Snape's gaze burned with passion and Harry was surprised he hadn't burst into flame at the possessive heat in Snape's dark eyes.

Harry sank down to the floor, sat cross-legged and tugged off his boots, glancing up at Snape, who seemed to take the look as invitation. Boots and socks off, they each stared at each other as they began to unbutton their trousers. Harry had never felt anything like it. It was like an electric charge hovering in the air between them, humming with sexual tension, and he was already feeling light-headed with it. How would he feel when they finally made love? Snape had always been intense and to have that intensity focused entirely on him was unnerving.

Harry shuffled a bit on the floor as he pulled down his trousers and underwear, feeling suddenly self-conscious. No one had ever seen him like this before. He felt exposed and vulnerable, and he readied himself for laugher or ridicule. Instead, a naked Snape scooted across the floor so that they could touch. Snape cupped Harry's face in his hands and said softly, "You are exquisite."

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself, Professor," said Harry, trying for levity.

"I think it's time you called me, Severus, isn't it?"

"Okay. Severus it is."

Severus knelt up, then tugged on Harry's arms, drawing him to his knees as well. Firelight cast dark and light shadows over Severus' skin and Harry couldn't help tracing a finger along his neck, along those scars. 

"They are ugly," said Severus, turning his head away. Harry pulled his face back to him and kissed him softly.

"They are badges of honour. Each and every one shows how brave you are. There is nothing ugly about them at all." Harry leant down and pressed butterfly kisses along each piece of rough, ridged flesh. Severus hissed and clung on to Harry's shoulders, as if afraid of falling.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, not hurt," said Severus, blushing. "But can we move this to the bed? My old knees aren't what they once were."

"You're not old," said Harry. "Just distinguished. But, yes, a bed sounds good. _Very_ good."

As they both stood up, Severus scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. Harry clung to the man above him, feeling everything sway as he was carried like a bride. He leaned his head against Severus' neck and kissed him there for the short journey to the bed. Severus set him down, then stood at the side of the bed and gazed at Harry as if he had never seen anything so wonderful as a naked Harry in his bed.

"I must be dreaming," said Severus. "Good things like this don't happen to me."

"You're not dreaming," said Harry. "And normally good things like this don't happen to me either. But that time has passed. We both deserve some happiness, don't we?"

"We do," said Severus as he mounted the four steps to the bed. "And even if it is a dream, I'm going to enjoy it _fully_." Severus gave a heated glance to Harry's cock and he felt his stomach twist with desire at it.

Harry spread out, widening his legs and splaying his arms across the bed. "I'm yours."

Severus groaned, a low guttural sound from deep in his throat, and in another moment he was pressed flush against Harry's body, his lips searching hungrily for Harry's once more. Harry had never been kissed like it. Severus just didn't kiss with his mouth, he kissed with his whole body and Harry felt enveloped with it. His toes curled on the bedspread below them and Harry didn't want it to end. He could lie like this forever, just being kissed with a naked Severus on top of him. His hips couldn't keep still, he was thrusting against the hard body on top of him. It would be so easy to let himself go, to let the ecstasy wash over him and come like this. But that wasn't what he wanted. Not yet. Not so soon.

Harry reluctantly pulled away from their kissing. "I want you inside me," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Severus' eyes darkened. "Are you sure? We could do something else if you prefer."

"No, I want to do this. I want you, please," Harry begged. "I want to come when you're inside me."

Severus nodded and sat up, straddling Harry's hips. He reached for a drawer in a bedside cabinet and removed a small blue vial with a cork stopper. Severus tugged at the stopper with his teeth and spat it out onto the bed, looking almost feral.

Harry gasped as another spike of arousal shot up his spine. Severus seemed so possessive, so forceful, and Harry revelled in it. He watched avidly as Severus coated his fingers with the oil in the vial. Harry widened his legs, anticipating where Severus might be going next, but Severus didn't venture anywhere near Harry's legs or the space between them.

No, instead he drizzled some of the oil on Harry's chest, then Severus smoothed it out with his hands, tugging firmly on Harry's nipples until they stood up in pointed peaks and Harry was almost mindless with lust. Harry thrashed his head from side to side on the pillows, his hands fisting the covers. "Please! Please!" Harry wasn't entirely sure what he was begging for, he just knew he wanted something, anything. His whole body was awash with pleasure. Harry's cock and balls were aching with need, with want, and precome was already dripping from the tip. "Don't let me come!" Harry wailed. "Not yet! Not yet! _Oh, fuck!_ " His lower belly jolted, but Severus was quicker and had his hands around the base of Harry's cock, thwarting his orgasm for now, but not the need for it.

"In me! Oh, God, in me!" Harry pleaded.

Severus nodded and scooted down the bed so that he could more easily access Harry's arse. He started with one oiled finger first. Harry grunted and tried to relax. He felt so tight there.

"Harry," Severus said softly, stilling his finger. "You have done this before, haven't you?"

"Um, no, sir?"

"Was that a question or a statement? You mean you haven't been with a man before?"

"I haven't been with _anyone_ before," replied Harry, blushing at his inexperience.

"No one? Not even Miss Weasley?"

"Ginny?" Harry laughed, his cock wilting a bit at just the thought of it. "She's like my sister. You're my first, sir."

"We don't have to do this tonight, not if you're not ready."

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't know what I want. And right now I want you to put your cock inside me before I explode!" Harry grabbed a pillow and placed it over his face, feeling out of sorts and a bit humiliated to be honest. Now Severus was going to think he was some stupid virgin and wouldn't want to do anything at all.

Severus plucked the pillow from Harry's face and gazed down at him. "Harry, don't be upset. I was only asking for your sake. If you want this, then so do I. I find the fact that you are a virgin very appealing, actually."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. To be the first one to take you, to taste you? It is a heady thought. I get to show you all the paths to pleasure, to teach you the pleasures of the flesh. How could that not appeal to me?"

"Then you'll do it? You'll fuck me?"

"Oh, no, my dear Harry. It would never just be just fucking between us, how could it be? You are the other half of my soul. I'm going to make love to you. For as long as you'll let me."

Harry felt his throat close with emotion and blinked back tears. "Forever and a day, Severus. If you'll have me."

"Yes," Severus hissed. "I'll have you every which way, Harry, and tomorrow you won't know which end is up."

Harry's face flamed at just the thought of it. Severus drizzled some more oil on his fingers, his dark eyes gazing intently at Harry's the whole time. Harry was surprised he hadn't burst into flame at that look. Severus pushed two fingers inside him this time, stretching and pressing against Harry's inner walls. Then Severus found his prostate and Harry arched his hips almost completely off the bed. "Yes!" Harry hissed. "Please! In me, oh God! In me!" 

Severus cock was rock-hard against Harry's hip and he could feel precome dripping onto his skin. Harry could hardly believe that having his fingers up Harry's arse was so exciting to Severus but he relished the thought. Severus nodded and removed his fingers, wiping the excess oil on the velvet coverlet. Harry stifled a chuckle at how messy the Malfoys' guest room was going to be after this.

Severus settled himself in between Harry's spread legs and oiled his cock, massaging the oil in with his fingers. Harry swallowed, imagining his hands as the ones around Severus' large cock. "Ready?" Severus asked as he took hold of Harry's hips and lined himself up.

"I'm ready," Harry said softly, reaching up to press his hands against Severus' shoulders. Thankfully, Severus took him at his word and pressed his cock tight against his hole. Severus went slowly at first, his face scanning Harry's for any hint of pain or discomfort. It was a tad uncomfortable, but not really anything Harry could describe as pain. Just an unusual full sensation. "I'm all right, Severus. I'm okay." Then Severus just kept going, kept pressing forward until his cock was fully sheathed and his balls lay snug against Harry's arse.

Severus' face was strained, his muscles tense as he just waited there. "Severus? You can move."

"Thank Merlin for that!" Severus said, chuckling. "Fuck! I knew you were a virgin, but I didn't imagine you'd be this tight! Or this hot! Fuck!" Severus thrust in earnest now, no holds barred and, at this angle, Harry could do little else but hold on for the ride.

Somehow, when he'd imagined this, he'd always expected Severus to be almost silent, fully in control, hardly a hair out of place, but the reality wasn't like that at all. Severus wasn't silent, he was grunting and moaning with pleasure, pounding Harry into the mattress. His hair was matted and tangled with sweat and Severus gripped hard on Harry's hips, keeping him in place, rutting like a wild animal in the first flush of spring.

 _Controlled_ was not a word Harry would use for the two of them then. There was nothing controlled about it. They were both as wild as each other; Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist and clawed his nails down Severus' back as they thrust and thrust in that ancient rhythm. Being with Severus was nothing like the solo explorations Harry had. Harry didn't have to imagine a hard body atop him. He didn't have to imagine the sounds, or the sweat coating them both, or the feeling of having something in his arse.

Severus moved his hands from Harry's hips and moved them lower, pushing on Harry's thighs so that Harry's legs were almost at his shoulders and Harry was almost bent in half. "I'm going to come inside you, Harry," Severus grunted through his moans. "There'll be so much it'll be dripping out of your hole. Then I'm going to lick you clean of..." A hard thrust. "Every..." Another thrust pushing Harry hard against the headboard. "Single. Drop."

"Sev'rus!" Harry wailed, his whole body electrified with Severus' words. His belly tightened, his balls drew up, his arse clenched around that thick cock and then he was there. "I'm gonna come!" Harry moaned as he arched his hips and lost himself to the ecstasy. He came, his cock jerking and pulsing, spilling himself in five short, sharp spasms against his own belly and Severus' chest.

"Fuck!" Severus grunted, his hips pistoning in and out of Harry quicker and quicker, as if he couldn't get enough of Harry.

Harry clenched his legs and arse again, to help Severus reach his climax too. It didn't take long. Severus made a long, drawn-out groan and then Harry felt his insides bathed with wet warmth. Severus' whole body convulsed, there was no other word for it, as he seemed to come and come and come inside Harry. Harry was almost light-headed with it. Severus hadn't lied, there was so much that Harry could feel the come slipping out of his arse, around Severus' cock and balls and down Harry's thighs.

Harry moaned and pushed himself up to kiss Severus, mashing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. They kissed for a little longer, before Severus pulled away and let his cock slip out. "Turn over," Severus said huskily.

Harry nodded and scrambled into position, lying on his stomach, his body flush with the bed. His cock throbbed against the velvet covers and Harry couldn't help rutting against the bed.

"Open your legs," Severus commanded and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was indeed a command. He shifted his legs apart. "Wider."

The bed dipped as Severus settled himself between Harry's widened thighs and Harry felt his heartbeat speed up as he imagined what Severus was going to do next. It sounded so hot! His arse twitched with want and he groaned into the pillows, anticipating Severus' agile tongue.

"You look debauched, Harry," said Severus. "Legs spread-eagled, my come dripping from your arse. It's a good look on you."

"Fuck, Severus!" Harry gasped and tightened his grip on the pillows. " _Please!_!" 

"Please, what?" 

"What you said – your tongue, sir."

"What about my tongue, Harry?" Harry could almost imagine the smirk.

"Your tongue, fuck me with your tongue!" Harry hid his blushing face against the bed.

"Oh, yes, I think I can manage that."

That was all the warning Harry got before Severus was upon him, swiping his tongue from Harry's tail bone to his sac. Harry yowled like a tomcat. He was still so open, so slick with Severus' come that there was no pain at all, only pleasure. Pleasure that he'd never even imagined before. He hadn't heard of this until Severus had mentioned it. Hadn't even known such a thing existed.

"So _good_ ," Harry mumbled. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

But it seemed Severus had no intention of stopping. His tongue curled into a point and thrust in and out of Harry's hole like a miniature cock. But a tongue was more pliable, more flexible and could reach places that a cock never could. Harry's cock was rigid and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do more: press down against the mattress below him or arch back against that wonderful tongue. In the end he tried to do both, arching back and then pressing down again and again.

Want curled low down in his belly. Harry climbed to his knees, his arse high in the air, his arms and head down. He could feel Severus' elegant fingers on his hips. His cock was dripping with precome, staining the bedclothes again after their earlier bout. Harry couldn't reach his cock from this position, but the angle meant that Severus' tongue could fuck him deeper and longer and Harry didn't want to give that up. Could he come like this? Without his cock being touched? Just Severus' tongue inside him?

His lower belly jolted again and his balls ached. Hmm, maybe he could at that.

"Faster!" Harry panted through his moans. "Fuck me, Severus! Fuck me hard!"

Severus did just that, fucking Harry with his tongue until Harry was seeing stars and his cock throbbed like a second heartbeat. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!" Harry wailed as the orgasm tore through him with force of a hurricane. His cock squirted his release onto the bed below and Harry gripped the pillows so tightly that he tore through the pillowcases. "Severus! Fuck!" Severus kept licking him softly through his climax and after it, easing him down from the high.

"Good?" Severus asked.

Harry angled his head round. "Good? That was bloody brilliant! We have to do that again. Maybe not tonight, though. I think I'm done in."

"A shower and bed then?"

"Sounds good to me. We'd better clean the bedding as well, though. I can just hear Moody now, can't you? _You should never leave bodily fluids lying around where a Dark witch or wizard can get hold of them._ "

"Good idea."

* * *

An hour later, they both lay curled up in the four-poster of the Malfoys' guest suite. Harry was lying with his head on Severus' chest and he toyed with the soft hairs there.

"Severus, did you mean it? When you said I was the other half of your soul? This isn't going to be just a one night stand, is it?" Harry hated how wobbly his voice sounded. He was a grown man, not a lovesick schoolboy!

Severus turned, his dark eyes glittering in the candlelight. "I've never really been one for one night stands, Harry. I've had a few lovers, but most lasted months rather than years. Spying was not conducive to an active love life. Most people spend years searching for the One and might never find them. We're lucky, we found each other. And I don't intend letting you go now that I have."

"So, not a one-off thing, then?" Harry asked, smiling now.

Severus leaned down to kiss him. "No, Harry. More like a forever thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3675846.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1620598.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/922956.html).


End file.
